


Falling

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Falling in love had never made sense to Kaito. But it did now.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This isn’t a fluffy story.

Falling. That’s the verb that everyone used. No one said you wandered into love. Ascended into love. Were roundhouse kicked into love.

No. The only way to wind up being in love was to fall. As if love was supposed to bring you down rather than lift you up. As if it were a promise of pain. The pain of sprained wrists. Of shredded skin. Of broken bones.

No one wanted to fall down. So it had always seemed odd to Kaito that anyone would ever want to fall in love. Only, it wasn’t the fall that was important. He realized that now.

What was important was what came after. After moonlit rendezvous. After soccer balls flew and tranquilizer darts bounced harmlessly off brick walls. After bullets were fired and blood was spilled.

But before... before Kaito could take his last breath. Alone. In a place were no one would ever find him. No one but Tantei-kun.

“Tantei-kun~. How good to see you.” Kaito greeted casually. But even in the dark he could see Tantei-kun’s gaze sharpen. Kaito’s poker face was cracking. The pain of his gunshot wound leaking into his voice.

“How bad is it KID?”

“I just needed to rest a moment.” Kaito replied with a forced grin.

“If that were the case, you would have gone somewhere safe. I’m sure you have safe houses with medical supplies.”

“I certainly do.” Kaito answered, deciding to ignore the first part of Tantei-kun’s comment.

“I know a doctor. One that won’t say a word to the police.”

“I don’t suppose you know a priest?” The question was supposed to be lighthearted. Kaito didn’t think he’d pulled it off though.

“No. But I know a detective. One that will keep your secrets safe. And one that will finish what you started.”

“I think you might be too short to take over as Kaitou KID.”

Tantei-kun rolled his eyes.

“But thanks for the offer.”

Blue eyes locked with Kaito’s even as they threatened to sag closed for the last time. “It wasn’t an offer, Kuroba Kaito. It was a promise.”

If he had the strength, Kaito would have laughed. Because of course it would be an enemy that sat beside him as he died. An enemy who knew his name. An enemy who was an ally just as often. Who understood what it meant to live a double life. Who knew the toll it took. And who knew more than anything that Kaito’s only regret was leaving his task unfinished.

The corners of Kaito’s lips twitched up. Not into a KID grin, barely a ghost of a smile, but a smile none the less. He had fallen. Fallen from the sky. Fallen through the roof. Fallen into despair. And... now that he’d finished falling, he finally understood. Love wasn’t about falling. It was about knowing the person you fell for would catch you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because love is complicated even at the best of times.


End file.
